The present invention relates generally to the field of endoscopy, which includes the use of a tubular structure inserted intraluminally into a mammalian body cavity for visualizing, biopsing and treating tissue regions within the mammalian body.
Various types of endoscopes are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,279,245, 4,676,229, 4,771,766, and 5,483,951. Most types of endoscopes include at least one of a plurality of working channels which extend along the length of the endoscope to provide access to body tissue within the mammalian body. These working channels typically include a rigid non-bendable section and a flexible, bendable section. These channels allow for air insufflation, water flow, suction, and biopsies. Conventional endoscopes utilize a wide variety of materials for the working channels, but all conventional endoscopes require the endoscopic working channel to be an integral part of the endoscope. Because endoscopes are subjected to repeated use and are required to follow tortuous pathways within the body, a frequent cause of failure of the endoscopic working channel is the bending, kinking or fracture of a section of the working channel which renders the endoscope useless until repaired. Unfortunately, repair of the endoscopic working channel requires disassembly of the endoscope and replacement of the endoscopic working channel. Conventional endoscopic working channels are not designed to be retrofitted with replacement bendable sections of the working channel.